Drinking Games
by Cassicio
Summary: One-Shot series involving: Drinking Games, Glee Club Members, Finn!Bashing, Faberry, Brittana and more!
1. I Never

**This is my attempt to get back into the swing of writing and posting stuff again... Here is where I am with my other fics:**

**Gleeful RENT - Started chapter 3 quite a while ago, should be completed pretty soon (I make no promises)**

**Changed Directions - I know where I want to go with the next chapter, I will try and write it up ASAP.**

**Fight Club - I'm part way through chapter 2 and it should be up soon.**

**These all will have to be set on hold because I am not in my own state at the moment and do not own my own laptop. The only reason this is complete is because I wrote it in a notebook on the way driving from Wisconsin to New York (I'm in the Big Apple!) and they have a 24 hour business center in the hotel I'm at.**

**This is rated M for language... May become rated M for other reasons in later chapters. You shall be warned accordingly.**

**Now for the fun stuff :P**

**A/N 1: I do not own Glee, Stoli, Michigan, the invention of Drinking games or the term 'gold star'.**

**A/N 2: I do not have a Beta, all mistakes are my own.**

**Enjoy?**

…...

Santana and Puck slammed down the thirteen shot glasses onto the table that the Glee Club and Blaine were sitting around. It was the last day of summer vacation before the group entered Senior year and they were celebrating at the Fabray Mansion; Judy was in Michigan, visiting Quinn's sister, for the week. A bottle of Stoli was placed in the middle of the table after each glass had been filled.

"Time for some 'I Never', bitches!" Santana shouted. Two pairs of eyes locked across the table, chocolate questioning hazel. A slight nod and small smile were given in reply.

Puck raised his glass. "A shot for all to start us off! I have never been in a Glee Club!" Each teen downed their shot, grimacing as the vodka burned its way into their stomachs. Puck then turned to his right, where Brittany was seated. "You're up."

The tall blonde tilted her head in confusion. "Up where?"

Puck turned to his left. "You're up." He told Lauren.

"I have never lost a physical fight." The girl stated with a crack of her knuckles.

Puck, Sam, Quinn, Santana, Finn, Mike, Rachel and Blaine each threw back their shot.

"Blaine?" Puck questioned. The two had become close friends that summer; bonding over a shared love of video games and football.

"Rachel?" Quinn half-yelled at the same time.

The Glee members' heads turned back and forth between the two teens in confusion; both of whom were looking down. Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Blaine looked at the boy pleadingly.

"He and another boy were beaten up for trying to attend a school dance together at his old school." The falsetto told them. Angry murmurs passed through the group.

"What about you, Berry?" Santana asked, turning to the short singer. "Lose a fight with an old lady over some ugly ass animal sweater?"

Rachel looked up, meeting the Latina's gaze unflinchingly. "Actually, I was jumped by some Cheerios after school once."

"What!" Quinn snarled, while Puck chuckled. The blonde leveled him with an icy glare. "Find something funny about that situation, Puckerman?"

Puck raised his hands in self-defense. "Not at all, baby mama. It's just, My Jewbabe could've easily won that fight if she'd wanted to and been willing to show off her moves."

Santana snorted in disbelief. "The midget could never win a fight against even one of the Cheerios."

"Say that again after you've seen her whoop ass at our Fight Club. I'll be the first to admit that she has kicked the crap outta me."

"Okay!" Rachel shouted. "Ignoring Noah's blatant breaking of the First Rule; how about we get back to the game?" She glared at the mow-hawk sporting boy before turning to Artie, gesturing for him to go.

"Um... Never have I ever.. kissed a dude?" He half asked half stated.

Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Puck and all of the girls drank. Sam and Puck received several questioning glances and a few vocalized 'What the fuck?'s. Looking at each other, they shrugged in unison.

"A party involving Spin The Bottle and Seven Minutes in Heaven." Sam answered for both of them, before turning to his ex. "Quinn?"

The former Head Cheerio pondered for a few seconds. "I have never used a fake ID card." Santana, Puck and Rachel downed their drinks.

"Damn, Berry! You've been holding out on us."

Rachel shrugged, seemingly sober despite the number of shots she'd already taken. "There's a lot you don't know about me." She said, avoiding the slightly accusatory and upset hazel eyes burning a hole in the side of her head.

"I have never been a virgin!" Finn blurted out. Ever since Rachel broke up with him less than a month into Summer Vacation (which he adamantly refused to acknowledge as him being dumped, but rather tried to play it off as himself being victimized) he'd been attempting to crack open old wounds.

Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Blaine drank. Gasps went through the circle as Rachel's glass remained untouched.

"Seriously, Rachel?" Finn shouted. "What, did you feel the need to slut it up with someone to slight me after our break up?"

"Shut it, Finneptitude!" Quinn growled, lunging at the giant boy. Blaine and Mike barely managed to pull the furious girl back into her seat.

"Listen to the girl, or I'll have to rearrange your face for insulting my Jewbro." Puck said, clenching his fists.

"For your information, Finn," Rachel said quietly, running a finger absentmindedly around the rim of her glass, "not everything has to do with you. The loss of my virginity, for instance, had absolutely _nothing_ to do with you, actually."

Santana was the only one to notice Rachel locking gazes with a certain blonde, who instantly calmed against the hands restraining her. Her eyes widened in realization before a devilish smirk spread across her face. "Shut it, Finnocence. I'm sure Berry had a _much _more pleasurable first time than she would've with you and your... early arrival issues." Finn flushed red and crossed his arms with a huff. "Anyways, it's my turn! I have never, "she paused for dramatic affect, "been a gold star." Silence permeated the room. Santana rolled her eyes as a few of the teens gave her confused looks. "For those of you who are... uninformed, that's a girl who has only ever slept with girls." As understanding spread through everyone in the room, Rachel calmly downed her shot. "I knew it!" Santana fist-pumped. Aside from Puck, Quinn and Santana, each person gaped in shock at the girl.

"You're a dyke now too?" Santana, Quinn and Rachel winced, before the short brunette stood; she crossed to Finn and socked him in the jaw, knocking him flat onto the floor. Without a word, she walked over to Quinn, who didn't hesitate to pull the singer into her lap, wrapping her arms protectively around Rachel's waist and kissing the top of her head. Circling her arms around the blonde's neck, Rachel laid her head on Quinn's shoulder. The ex-Cheerio glared around the circle, daring anyone to comment. Finn sat back up with a groan, clutching his swelling jaw. "What the hell, Rachel?"

"Dude, be glad she didn't break your jaw. She could've." Puck stood. "And should've." He stated under his breath, before entering the kitchen. Returning, he placed a towel wrapped ice pack into Quinn's hand; she, in turn, took Rachel's hand and kissed the bruised knuckles before pressing the pack against them. "Now," Puck said, sitting back down, "why don't you apologize to my Jewbro, Latinabro and Baby Mama before one of us _does_ do more than bruise your jaw."

Finn glared at his ex-best friend before mumbling a half-assed apology.

"Not accepted." Santana said, moving to sit in Brittany's lap. Finn cringed as she passed him. "But, I'd rather not touch you. I'd have to boil my hands to make sure I wouldn't catch the homophobic idiot."

Awkward silence descended upon the group.

"I have never kissed a duck." Brittany stated suddenly before downing her shot.

Santana closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose before chugging her own shot. Opening her eyes, she saw everyone elses' on her. "What? You try saying no to Britt!"

Puck made a whipping noise in unison with Rachel motioning the cracking of a whip from her position in her girlfriend's arms.

…...

**Okay, so... Read and Review?**

**This is gonna be a series of (mostly unrelated) one-shots involving some or all of Glee Club and drinking games. It'll mostly revolve around Faberry with some touches of other couplings, though I may feature some other pairings in later shots (Brittana, Puck-Sam, etc.). They will probably also nearly all be full of Finn!Bashing, because he is the boy I love to hate and love to damage in many many ways. Heehee.**

**What do you think?**


	2. Spin The Bottle

**I'm on a bit of a roll with this fic. Funny. BUT! I have started putting together chapter 13 of 'Changed Directions' AND will be back at my house tomorrow night, so I'll have the bits of 'Gleeful RENT' and 'Fight Club' that I've already written up. Isn't that wonderful?**

**Anyways, this one-shot is in the same verse as 'I Never'. It's the game of Spin The Bottle that Sam talked about (when he and Puck kissed).**

**Couples: Brittana, Faberry, Puck-Sam (Puckerevans? Pam? Suck? Sack? Evansman?)**

**FINN!BASHING! – of course.**

**I realized some of you who read this may not know what the games mentioned entail so I'm gonna give a quick rundown of each one before the chapter (and I'll include 'I Never' here since I didn't there)**

**I Never:**** A person says something they've never done or been (example: I have never eaten turkey), then, anyone who HAS done it (example: people who have eaten turkey) have to drink their shot.**

**Spin The Bottle: ****A bottle is placed on its side and spun by someone. Whoever the bottle is facing when it stops moving has to share a kiss with the person who spun the bottle. **

**A/N: I don't own Glee, Jack Daniels, the game of Spin The Bottle, etc.**

**A/N2: Don't have a Beta, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Rach!" Puck pleaded, kneeling on the side of the bed, hands clasped. "It'll just be a few people. You, me, Sam and the trinity. For your Jewbro?"<p>

Rachel raised her upper body up on her elbows, looking at her best friend questioningly. "No Finn?"

Puck snorted, flopping down on the bed next to the short singer. "Please, like I would make you act all lovey-dovey with Frankenteen. Even knowing it's fake doesn't stop me gagging."

"Me too, I just hide it better. I only need to keep him placated till we get through Nationals next year." She collapsed back onto the bed with a groan. "We can't afford another blunder like what happened in New York. Hopefully keeping Finnept's ego stroked will avoid that. Then I'll be off to New York City and won't have to deal with him again, except maybe at some high school reunion. Then I'll bring a girlfriend and if he says anything I'll kick him." Puck grinned, offering his fist. Rachel bumped it with her own before rolling off the bed. "Now, what time are they coming over and how, quote unquote, _normal _should I be?" She asked, stepping into her closet.

"Two hours. How 'bout giving them a real shocker? Be the 'Puckerevansberry' Rachel." He could hear the smirk she was wearing as she answered.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>The Unholy Trinity stood outside of Rachel Berry's front door.<p>

"Why did we agree to this again?" Quinn asked.

"Cause Britts wanted to go. Plus, Puck said there would be alcohol."

"Besides, you totally were happy to have an excuse to hang out with Rachel, Q." Brittany stated. Quinn flushed bright red.

"W-what are you talking about, B? Why would I willingly want to spend time with RuPaul?"

"Cut the bullshit, Preggo. We both know you want a taste of Berry."

"Yeah, you wanna share sweet lady kisses with her."

"Which is why I brought this." Santana pulled an empty bottle out of her bag. "Who's ready for some 'Spin The Bottle'?"

Suddenly, the door opened. "You, ladies going to stand outside all night?"

Rachel leaned against the door frame casually. She was wearing slightly frayed black jean shorts and a tight red tank-top with an open black zipper hoodie over top. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and the only make-up adorning her face was a small amount of black eyeliner and lip gloss.

"Damn, Berry!" Santana said, looking the singer up and down. "You almost look normal. Did Puckerman dress you?"

Rachel chuckled. "You'd be surprised to learn, Santana, that the clothes I wear to school and around the Glee Club are more for convenience rather than because I enjoy wearing them." She shrugged in answer to the three ex-cheerios' disbelieving looks. "Those clothes are cheap, so it's no real loss tossing them after I'm slushied." The girls winced at the brunette's casual and resigned explanation, but didn't comment. Rachel stepped to the side, gesturing for them to come in.

As the trio was led downstairs they looked around, gaping. The basement was transformed from when they'd been there for the 'Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza'. In place of Rachel's creepy portrait was a snapshot of the Manhattan skyline at night. The stage and bar were still in place, but a giant screen TV covered one wall with several game systems resting in front of it. Several bookcases stuffed with DVDs stood in the corner.

Gesturing towards the mini theater, Rachel mumbled, "You have no idea how hard it was to move all of that before the Glee party. That too." She said, gesturing to the pinball machine and mini-fridge along the opposite wall. "Thank god for bros willing to give a girl a hand." She plopped down in between said 'bros' onto a massive circular bean bag surrounding a coffee table.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Puck I understand, but since when have you been friends with Ra-Berry, Sam?"

The blond boy smiled. "Since 'bout my first day." Quinn's other eyebrow arched to join its twin, surprise evident on her face. Sam shrugged. "Rach likes to keep her school and personal lives separate."

"Kay, enough about me. Who wants a drink?" Rachel stood up and stepped behind the bar. Pouring out six 'jack and coke's, she brought them to the others; then set the rest of the whiskey onto the table. "So, who's up for some game or other?"

Santana grabbed the bottle she'd brought. "How about some 'Spin The Bottle'?" They all agreed. With a flick of her wrist, the Latina began the game. The bottle landed on Rachel, who raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you're up for this, Santana?" The singer asked, gesturing to herself.

"Shut your mouth and pucker up, Berry."

"Wait, rules!" Puck yelled.

"No less than ten seconds and the kiss must involve tongue." Brittany stated.

"Britt!" Santana whined. "I don't wanna share spit with Berry." Brittany just gave her a look. "Fine!" She grumbled. Leaning forward, she grabbed Rachel, pulling her into a kiss. An involuntary moan left the Latina's lips as the shorter girl pushed back fiercely and forced her tongue into Santana's mouth.

As quickly as it began, the kiss ended; Rachel pulled away and sat back. Santana was frozen, still leaning over the table. Brittany gave the brunette a poke and she slowly sat back. The tall blonde looked at Rachel, giggling softly. "I think you broke her."

Rachel shrugged. "I asked if she could handle it."

"My Jewish American Princess has mad awesome making out skills." Puck said with a grin.

"Dios mio." Santana finally said, shaking her head. "_Por qué?" _She asked, turning to Rachel.

"Why what?"

"Why have you been hiding this Berry from us?"

Rachel sighed, picking up her half empty drink and downing it. She then poured herself a straight shot and downed that as well. "The first day of Freshman year I came to school wearing loose jeans, red converse and my Spring Awakening t-shirt, that had been signed by the entire original cast. I was slushied twice and while in gym some girls ripped apart my shirt. Wanna know why they did it? Because I was already labeled the dyke spawn with two fag dads." The five teens flinched at the pain laced bitterness framing the girl's words. "It didn't matter that I was a transfer student they knew nothing about. I had two dads who I would defend come hell or high water. In a small homophobic town, that marks me near the lowest of the low." She locked eyes with Santana. "That's why you're not ready to go public with Brittany, why Kurt transferred and why I did what I promised never to do. And I'm not talking about my damn façade personality. No, what I've done is far more insulting to my dads than any insults or twisted words. I shoved myself into Narnia, with a deadbolt on the closet door." Quinn and Santana's eyes widened in shock. "I'm worse than Finn," Rachel whispered. "Finnessa is a manipulative asshole who always wants the one of us," she gestured between her and Quinn, "he doesn't, or can't have, but I used him. I'm still using him, though now it's more because of Mr. Shue's 'you remind me of me, so I'll dote on you and place you above everyone else' complex making Finn the go-to male lead."

"What does Mr. Shuester's complex have to do with you dating Finn?" Quinn asked.

"Because," Puck broke in, "Finnept is Shue's continuous male lead so, in order to avoid another incident like the one during Nationals, my Jewbabe is doing what it takes to keep Finnpulsive under control."

"Rach, why don't you spin the bottle so you can have good kisses. Finn's suck."

Rachel chuckled as the tense atmosphere was broken by the dancer's simplicity. "Sounds like a good idea, Britt."

The game progressed; Rachel kissed Sam, who kissed Brittany, who kissed Santana (the two had to be pulled apart after two minutes), who then kissed Puck. Puck's spin landed on Sam and the two eyed each other. Tentatively, they leaned across Rachel, who was still sat in between them. Their lips met awkwardly at first, but soon they found a rhythm. Surprisingly, Sam was the one to initiate tongue action, sliding his across Puck's bottom lip and slipping it into the boy's mouth. A minute passes before the boys pull away from each other. Their eyes remain locked until Rachel clears her throat. Sam turned to give the bottle a spin, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. The bottle stopped on Quinn and the two exes shared a quick kiss. Quinn's spin ended on Rachel and the brunette tensed slightly. Puck laid a, seemingly casual, hand on the girl's shoulder. He was the only person who knew about the singer's long time crush on the ex-head Cheerio. Her Jewbro gave her a light push towards Quinn, who was already leaning part way across the table.

Their lips met slowly and Rachel had to suppress a moan as Quinn's tongue ran, almost teasingly, across her top lip. Granting the blonde access to her mouth, Rachel playfully nipped at the pink muscle. Quinn replied with a muffled groan, fisting the shorter girl's tank-top and dragging her closer.

A whistle from Puck and murmur of 'That's so hot.' From Brittany brought the girls out of their kiss, both gasping for breath.

"Wow." Rachel whispered; Quinn could only nod in agreement. "I… Um… I have to go make a quick phone call." The singer stood and quickly exited the room.

"Damn, Q, get some." Santana gave Quinn a light slap on the back, knocking the girl from her daze.

"I… Uh… I… Wow"

"Berry already said that, Tubbers."

Puck leaned forward suddenly, a slightly teasing scowl marring his features. "What are your intentions towards me fellow hot Jew, baby mama?"

Quinn's eyes grew wide at the sudden interrogation like question. "I… I dunno. She's dating Finn."

"Not anymore." Rachel said, snapping her phone shut as she re-entered the room.

"I- What?" Quinn stammered.

Rachel shrugged. "I just broke up with him. It doesn't really matter if he stays with Glee; not when we have thirteen members due to Kurt's return. Besides, Noah and Sam both have much more leading man potential than Finnocent." The singer flopped down next to the girl she'd just made out with. "So, Quinn, wanna let me take you on a date?"

"I… Uh- Sure?" She really needed to get her stammering under control.

"Awesome!" Rachel grinned. "Shall we on with spinning the bottle?"

Santana shook her head. "I have a better game idea." A wicked smile spread across her face. "Let's play some 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'."

…

**So… You like? Yes? No? Maybe? Etc.**

**I kinda have fallen in love with the idea of Puck and Sam being together. I don't know when this happened, or why, but it has. It'll probably show up more in my fics now. (Don't worry 'Changed Directions' readers! Purt is still going strong in that fic as of yet.)**

**By the by, everybody? THE BILL FUCKIN' PASSED! GO NEW YORK!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
